1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a stadium cover, and more particularly to a gas-filled cover that can be opened and closed.
2. Prior Art
It has been known heretofore to cover the playing field of a stadium with a tarpaulin to protect against snow, rain or the like. It has also been known heretofore to provide a permanent dome over a stadium so as to protect the occupants from the elements. A tarpaulin really does nothing for the spectators, and a dome construction is rather costly.